Pokemon Shuffle Wikia:Chat/Logs/10 September 2015
12:24 Hai 12:24 sorry 12:24 !test 12:24 PandaIcebear:Hai! 12:58 Hey 12:59 loloolololoololol 01:02 sup 01:02 Lol can u ban urself? 01:02 No 01:03 ~(PandaIcebear has been banned by PandaIcebear (noundohere)~ 01:03 Nonononono 01:03 ye 01:03 :o 01:04 lol 01:04 ze botz 01:04 Grizz can you make WolfLinkZelda a chat bot? lol 01:05 .-. 01:05 Sera is now husband-less and job-less. 01:05 Wolfybot DIED? 01:05 fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge 01:05 yush 01:05 god dang 01:06 I want to throw Darkness off a cliff 01:06 *smiles* 01:06 ...what 01:07 * PrincessAlicornTwilightSparkle has banned DarknessDragon for chetting 01:07 >.> 01:07 * PandaIcebear has loled so hard her head exploded 01:07 wolflink is noew a bot :) 01:07 WHUT 01:07 * DarknessDragon hates life 01:08 gud 4 u 01:08 git rekt grizz 01:08 nu 01:08 yu 01:08 yush 01:08 Y. 01:08 U. 01:08 NONONONONONONONOOO 01:08 S. 01:08 DONT YOU FLIPPING 01:08 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:09 H. 01:09 *noscopes darkness 01:09 *gets no scoped* 01:09 Omg 01:10 I'm going to kill whoever started the Sera X Wolfy ship 01:10 gud 01:10 :whatifitoldyou: 01:10 :itWASME 01:10 :ITSME: 01:10 NOPE 01:11 *looks up twilight locations* 01:11 0.0 01:11 xP 01:11 aka empty threat 01:11 ^^^^ 01:11 Naaaaaaw 01:13 Say "hai" if I'm super-epic 01:13 !test 01:13 PandaIcebear:Hai! 01:13 Awwwwwwwww 01:13 .------------------------------. 01:14 �� 01:14 :o 01:14 Purdy 01:15 How did you? 01:15 �� 01:15 ☕Coffee☕ 01:15 :yush: 01:15 No flipping way 01:15 kill urself 01:16 Grizz, stop 01:16 stbu 01:16 what was dat for? 01:16 Darkness stop you to stop 01:16 omg 01:17 *told you 01:17 but omg I'm a chat mod 01:17 Just because your a chat mod doesn't mean you get to break the rules 01:18 Am I the only one who's not a chat mod or higher here? 01:18 ^yush 01:18 Knew it. 01:19 ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔ 01:19 AW 01:19 (╥︣﹏᷅╥) 01:19 (ง︡'-'︠)ง You wanna fight bout it 01:19 Naw 01:21 A bot that has conversation on chat 01:22 SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY 01:22 Omg 01:24 OMYGOSH 01:24 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 01:36 !seen DarknessDragon 01:36 GrizzGrizzly: I have seen DarknessDragon just now. 01:36 omg finally!!!!!!!!!! 01:36 !test 01:36 GrizzGrizzly:Hai! 01:40 !tell DarknessDragon lolwut 01:40 I will tell DarknessDragon this next time I see them. 01:41 DarknessDragon: lolwut 01:41 Whut 01:42 !tell GrizzGrizzly shut up 01:42 I will tell GrizzGrizzly this next time I see them. 01:43 nawww umbreon don't do it 01:43 GrizzGrizzly: shut up 01:43 DX 01:47 !updatelogs 01:47 PrincessAlicornTwilightSparkle:Logs updated. Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 02:59 !test 02:59 Kittiekittiemeowmeow:Hai! 03:03 !test 03:03 Kittiekittiemeowmeow:Hai! 03:04 !test 03:04 Kittiekittiemeowmeow:Hai! 03:04 yush 03:04 lol 03:47 hello? 04:01 Hai 04:03 hai 04:05 sup? 04:07 hello? 04:10 !test 04:10 Kittiekittiemeowmeow:Hai! 04:11 Hai 03:04 yush 03:04 lol 03:47 hello? 04:01 Hai 04:03 hai 04:05 sup? 04:07 hello? 04:10 !test 04:10 Kittiekittiemeowmeow:Hai! 04:11 Hai 04:12 Kittiekittiemeowmeow:Hai! 04:13 !updatelogs 04:13 PandaIcebear:Logs updated. Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 04:14 ok then 04:14 hai 04:15 Sup 04:15 nm 04:15 Same 04:16 lawl 04:16 XD 04:17 so you edited? 04:17 !test 04:17 Kittiekittiemeowmeow:Hai! 04:18 yea 04:19 im fixing bot code brb 04:19 kk 04:16 lawl 04:16 XD 04:17 so you edited? 04:17 !test 04:17 Kittiekittiemeowmeow:Hai! 04:18 yea 04:19 im fixing bot code brb 04:19 kk 04:23 !bae 04:24 darn it 04:28 Kittiekittiemeowmeow:Hai! 04:28 Kittiekittiemeowmeow is my bae. 04:31 same 04:32 xD 04:33 Lol 04:36 lel 04:41 lel 04:41 lel 04:41 lel 04:41 lel 04:41 yush! 04:44 supyo 04:44 supyo 04:48 Hold on 04:48 I have to reconnect 04:44 supyo 04:48 Hold on 04:48 I have to reconnect 04:49 okie 04:49 !updatelogs 04:49 UmbreonBot:Logs updated. Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 04:49 !warnings UmbreonBot 04:52 http://umbreon-bots-test.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?allinone=0&useskin=wikia 04:57 ello? 04:59 ey 05:02 UmbreonBot:Logs updated. Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 05:19 !test 05:19 Kittiekittiemeowmeow:Hai! 01:00 !test 01:00 PrincessAlicornTwilightSparkle:Hai! 01:00 !updatelogs 01:00 PrincessAlicornTwilightSparkle:Logs updated. Next automatic log will be in 3600 seconds. 2015 09 10